Miner Mole
This article is about the shopkeeper mole who appears at the rest stops in the mines. For the three other moles who appear at the mine entrances, see: Molo, Molu, and Molay. The Miner Mole is a brown worker mole. They appear in all three mines. They can sell items and give advice to the player on levels 25, 50, and 75 of any mine. The advice they give changes based on what level of the mine the player is on and which mine they are in. Miner Mole's Merchandise Note: Some item prices may vary based on difficulty. Dialogue Greetings= *“Oi, you're no mole! Rare t' see any but me kin down this far, eh. No doubt ya 'ave a mighty hung'r, eh? / I've got plenty t' sell ya, if ya 'ave the mews t' buy it.” *: ''- Level 25 (Canyon/Prairie Mine)'' *“Oi, it's you again? Yer a persistent one, makin' it this far inta the earth. / Lookin' fer some goods t' help ya continue down? I 'ave just what ya need!” *: ''- Level 50 (Canyon/Prairie Mine)'' *“Well tickle me whiskers, look who we 'ave here. It's you again! Never though ye'd make it this far, oi. / Surely yer workin' up a sweat! Why don't ya have a quick rest an' buy a juicy bite off yer old pal?” *: ''- Level 75 (Canyon/Prairie Mine)'' *“Oi! Surprised to see me down here, eh? I'm looking for buried pirate treasure! / That's right! Yer lookin' at a soon-ta-be-rich mole. Heh. / In the meantime, I am still accepting' yer Mews in exchange fer a quick bite. Whaddya say?” *: ''- Level 25 (Island Mine)'' *“Aye, look at that! It's me buddy (Name). Yer makin' steady progress into the pirate's cave, oi! / Lookin' fer some goods t' help ya continue down? I 'ave just what ya need!” *: ''- Level 50 (Island Mine)'' *“We're near the bottom o' the cave. I can feel it in me whiskers! / What could be waitin' at the bottom fer us? I dunno, but I think 'twoud be wise ta stock up on some grub before settin' out!” *: ''- Level 75 (Island Mine)'' |-|Advice= *“Eh, advice ye say? I'm not really yer mole fer that, but I'll tell ya what I can. / If ye haven't seen many bats yet, consider yerself lucky. Darn things nest in swarms in the lower levels. / There'll be another rest level jus' like this one here at level 50, so ya might wanna buy some items off me so's you can make it that far. / 'Side from that, can't help ya much. Try not ta get yerself hurt down there, a'ight?” *: ''- Level 25 (Canyon/Prairie Mine)'' *“Ya want some advice? Here's my take on the situation. / Down below, ye'll start ta find some real pretty gems in the stones. Emeralds, Sapphires, Topaz, and more. / If it's gems yer after, yer in the right place! Ye'll only fine more and more as ye get further and further down inta the earth. / Best be careful, though. Lots more bats below. / Best of luck to ya. Ye might run inta me again on level 75, if ya can make it that far, eh.” *: ''- Level 50 (Canyon/Prairie Mine)'' *“Oi, advice? Whaddya need advice fer, anyway? Ye've already made it this far. / In fact, I'd say yer almost ta the bottom of the mine! / Keep yer eyes peeled for rocks that sparkle as ya mine. Those always have good stuff inside. / If yer lucky, ye might even find some Diamonds on the lower levels. / That's all the advice I can give ye. Don't push yerself too hard, now.” *: ''- Level 75 (Canyon/Prairie Mine)'' *“Oi, advice is a good thing ta seek in such a hostile place! I haven't explored much o' this cave meself, but I do know a thing or two about it. / There's bats all over the place in the deeper levels. What's more, I've seen ghosts with me own eyes! / They're fast an' they don't go down easy, so take caution. Maybe pick up a healing' herb or two from my shop, eh?” *: ''- Level 25 (Island Mine)'' *“More advice? I'll tell ya what I know. / If ya see an old pirate treasure chest laying about, make sure ye hit it with yer claws! / Those always have good stuff inside.” *: ''- Level 50 (Island Mine)'' *“Fresh out of advice, I'm afraid! Yer on yer own from here on out. / I ain't never been ta the bottom of this here cave. / Ye'll share the pirate booty with me when ye come back up though, eh?” *: ''- Level 75 (Island Mine)'' |-|Shop= *“That's the spirit, eh! Take a look 'round at these fine items.” *: ''- Select “What do you have for sale?”'' *“Yer lookin' a bit hungry, oi!” *: ''- In Shop'' *“Purchase the (Item) for (#) mews?” *: ''- Buy Item'' *“Looks like yer pockets are full, friend. Why don't ya drop somethin' first!” *: ''- Buy (Full Inventory)'' *“Ye don't have the mews fer that, oi!” *: ''- Insufficient Mews'' *“Yer loss, friend! Make sure ye've got what ya need before headin' down into the levels below or ye'll regret it, oi!” *: ''- Select Leave Shop'' |-|Hide= Trivia *The Miner Mole uses the same sprite as Molby. Category:Mining Category:Moles Category:NPCs Category:Shopkeepers